Family
by KaylanRenee
Summary: Scott and Carly are family but what happens when they full moon in Seattle


Family

*ICarly and Teen Wolf Mash up and don't own these people on shows

and after 3A and Scott/Allison , Ethan/Danny, Adian/Lydia ,

Scott P.O.V

Me and Allison just got back together she said her and Issac don't have anything in common but she only thought of me when she was with him. I was with Allison in my room and we was just making out until my phone ranged I sighed and answer it.

"hello" I said

"Scott you are going to Seattle to see you cousins Carly and Spencer "my mom said

"can I bring anybody with me" I asked

"yea your plane leaves tomorrow" she said

"well dang ok let me pack" I said and hung up

"good thing it is summer time and do you want to go to Seattle with me and the pack" I asked Allison

"yea when we leave" she said

"tomorrow" I said

she look at me in shocked and got up and kiss me and ran out the door

I texted pack

From: Scott

To: Pack(Stiles , Issac, Lydia, Danny, Adian, Ethan )

Pack for two week we are going to Seattle to see my cousin. And we are leaving Tomorrow so meet at my house at 7pm.

They all text 'ok'

And fell asleep

* * *

><p>I woke up at 6 and took a shower. I put on some boxers and some black jeans. I put on my white undershirt and put on red white, blue and black plaid shirt with some clean white Nike Air Forces. I looked at my phone and it was 6:50 so I put my charger in my bag. I grabbed bags and walked downstairs. Everybody was here.<p>

" finally you down getting dress" Stiles said and I rolled my eyes

"I know you take longer than me " Lydia said

"Lydia nobody takes longer than you" Adian and Allison said at the same time

"but I looked good tho" Lydia said

"but you didn't have to take all day tho" Stiles said

"Stiles some people have swag and some people don't see me and Lydia have swag so stop hating " I said

"wow Scott I thought we were brothers that just hurts" Stiles fake cry and I rolled my eyes at him

"lets go I really don't want to see them" I said

"Wow Scott you don't want to see them but I want to see your smoking hot cousin I swear Scott your family can be models" Stiles said

" really Stiles " Issac and Me said

"what if you seen her and have you guys seen ICarly " Stiles Said

"No" Danny, Ethan, Adian, and Issac said

"Dang look " Stiles showed them One of Carly's web shows

"dude that is your Cousin " Issac said and I nooded

"aye I got dibs on Carly you can have her crazy friend Sam" Stiles said

"Dude really dibs on my cousin" I said

"what she is hot" Stiles then said

"whatever lets go "i said

We all walked out my house in got in some cabs and drove to the airport to Seattle.

* * *

><p>We got off the plane and got into another cab and went to my cousin place.<p>

We walked in to where they live and a Guy with something on his face that wanted to make you throw up.  
>"umm hello" I said<p>

"WHATTT" he said

"what the fuck" Stiles, Adian, Ethan, Issac, Lydia, and Allison said

"umm you need to calm down" I said

"OR WHAT" HE yelled messing with that thing on his face

" You really don't want to know" I said

"Allison can I " I asked her

"yea cause he got some problems" Allison said

"guys do you want be apart of this" I asked them  
>"yes" The Twins and Issac said<p>

The three stood beside me and we showed our fangs and our eyes

He yelled and fall out of his seat and ran to the back.

We all turn back to and laughed. I grabbed Allison hand and we made our way to my Cousin place.

We got to her Place and we heard some one yelling and I said" these People are crazy" and they all nodded

I knocked on her door and Spencer opened the door

"Scott good to see you come in" he said

We all walked into the room and Two girls and a boy walked down

"Scott is that you" Carly asked I nodded

"wait you hot cousin Scott' a blond chick said

"yes" Carly says and she walked over to hug me.

"hey Carly" Stiles said

"Stiles you grown your hair out" she said while hugging her

"well let met introduce you guys I am Carly and this is Sam and that is Freddie and that is my older brother Spencer" Carly said and they all waved

"well I am Scott and this is my girlfriend Allison " Allison waved" This is Stiles and Issac " they both waved this Is Lydia and her boyfriend din" they Both waved" and This IS Danny and his Boyfriend Ethan" they waved

"nice meeting you guys " They said at the same time

"lets get them bags into the room" Spencer said

"Allison, Lydia, Danny And Stiles Stay down here " I said and they nodded

We walked to the room with 5 queen size beds and set our bags and Spencer with back down stairs.

"what are we going to do about the Full moon Scott" Adian said

"we are going to go find the woods around here" I said and they all nodded

We walked back down stair to see the girls talking and the guys talking

"oh hey guys " Allison and as I sit by her and she leaned on me

"so are you guys talking about" I asked

"just about you: Carly said

"oh I hope it is good" I said

"yea she tells me you are the captain of lacrosse" Carly said and I nodded

"aye where is yall woods" Issac asked

" umm I think you just leave here and go don that hill and take a left" Spencer said

"ok " the wolves said


End file.
